Innocent
by Tyytyys Yaoi
Summary: Kawaki hasn't known innocence for a long time, at least until he meets a new pizza delivery guy, Boruto, who is as cute and innocent as they come.


**Innocent**

**Chapter One**

"Alright, that's a wrap."

_Thank fuck. _Kawaki sighed in relief at the director's words and separated himself from the two guys he'd been working with for the past few weeks. He was exhausted and looking forward to some time off before a new movie would come along and he'd have to do it all over again. A career in the adult film industry wasn't exactly his dream come true, but it had been fun when he first started three years prior. Now though, it was just hard work. He wanted a break. His dick really wanted a break.

"We'll have a copy sent to you within two weeks." The producer told him as he dressed himself. He needed to get home, shower and crash. That's all he wanted.

"Right." He acknowledged the lady with a curt nod, finally getting the last of his clothes on.

When he was finally out of the home they'd been renting for the filming, he could finally breathe a little easier. Sometimes he wanted to end his career and just put it all behind him—he had plenty of money if he chose to quit, but it was the only steady thing in his life and while moving on sounded promising, it was also frightening.

Kawaki drove to his home, an hour long drive that left him feeling even more tired. When he trudged inside, he dropped his duffle bag on the floor in the living room and pulled up the app he had on his phone for his favorite pizza place. After burning calories all day, he didn't really care what he ate, he just wanted it quickly. The order was placed by the time he reached his bathroom and he stripped to get into the shower.

The hot water was relieving and scrubbing his skin was satisfying, as if he could stand there and wash away all his sins. It didn't work that way though. Even when he was clean on the outside, on the inside he was tainted and there was nothing he could do to change that fact. It was already too late for him, which was why there was no sense in him walking away now.

The man was just grabbing a pair of briefs out of his drawer when his doorbell rang. That's what he got for taking such a long shower. With a sigh, he stepped into his underwear and pulled them up on his way out of his room. The delivery guy had seen him in all his glory before, so he wasn't worried or anything.

At least until he opened his door and found that the guy delivering his pizza this time was new. Standing before him was a short, petite blond who couldn't have been more than eighteen and he was undeniably cute.

Blue eyes widened as the blond's jaw dropped, along with the pizza box he had been holding. "Shit!" He cursed and scrambled to pick it up off the floor. His cheeks reddened considerably and he lowered his gaze to the brand name on the box. "U-uh . . . you ordered pizza?"

Kawaki had never seen someone try to play off the impossible before now. It was a wonderful reaction that amazingly brought a smile to the actor's face. Who cared if the pizza got dropped? "I did, please bring it in." He said, stepping aside and gesturing for the boy to walk in.

The blond cleared his throat before crossing the threshold. He was directed to the kitchen and set the pizza on top of the bar, peeking inside to assess the damage with a brow furrowing.

"Is it okay?" Kawaki asked, trying to tone down his amusement as he moved to stand behind him, way closer than necessary.

" . . . . It's on the house. No charge." The blue eyed man said and then dug into his jeans for the receipt, grabbing the pen in his shirt pocket as well. "I'll just need your signature." He said as he turned around. The blush was back with a vengeance and the pen clattered to the floor.

"It can't be that bad." Kawaki said, bending over to pick up the dropped pen. "I'm sure it's edible." He raised the pen and pressed it against the blond's chest for him to take it. "How much?"

The pizza boy visibly swallowed, averting his eyes as best he could. "I'll cover it." He insisted as he took the pen only to hand it back to Kawaki along with the receipt.

"No you won't." Kawaki huffed and accepted the pen and paper to scribble his signature on it. "Let me just go grab my wallet."

"Well . . . alright." The shorter man relented rather easily.

After giving the receipt and pen back, Kawaki walked back to his bedroom and grabbed his wallet off his dresser. He knew around about what the price was, so he started figuring out how much he should give the guy on his way back. He was definitely cute enough for a generous tip.

Kawaki folded the bills as he stepped back into the kitchen, finding the blond in the same spot as when he left. He dropped his wallet on the bar and then held out his hand with the money in it.

"What's your name?" He asked, finding himself curious about his new delivery boy.

"Boruto." The blond said as he took the money, fussing with his ball cap. "A-and you?"

He wasn't the only curious one, not that he assumed he'd be with how flustered Boruto became so easily. "Kawaki." He answered softly and stepped beside him to open the pizza box. He was so hungry it didn't matter the condition anyway.

The blue eyed man pulled out another copy of the receipt, hesitating to give it to the raven. "Sorry I dropped it . . ."

"It's not your fault." Kawaki assured him. Boruto had been caught by surprise, he couldn't blame him at all. It was funny anyway. "Sorry I scared you."

Boruto shook his head. "You didn't." He told him before setting the other copy of the receipt on the bar. "That one is yours."

"Thank you." The pizza didn't look _that _bad, just a little messy. It wasn't going to hinder him at all. He happily took a bite to confirm it tasted just as good no matter how ugly it was. "Don't feel bad, okay? Things happen. I'm still satisfied."

"Okay." The blond nodded, a smile pulling at his lips. "Have a good night . . . Kawaki."

"You too, Boruto. Thanks again."

Kawaki watched him leave, almost wanting to stop him even if he didn't really know why. Within seconds, he was gone and Kawaki continued eating his pizza. He'd probably only finish a couple of pieces before he passed out.

It wasn't until he managed those two pieces, locked up his house and cleaned the kitchen that he realized the money he'd handed Boruto was wrapped up in his copy of the receipt. It was crazy, for him to go out of his way like that even when Kawaki wasn't complaining, but he really respected it.

And he'd make sure he paid him back.

The next morning, as soon as the pizza place opened, he called. The owner, Choji was the one who answered and luckily enough, Shikadai was working. He was normally the one who brought Kawaki's pizza and they'd been on a first-name basis for a few months at least. He was put on the phone after a moment of him holding, obviously surprised to have Kawaki calling for him.

But this wasn't about him.

"When does Boruto work again?" He asked after a quick greeting. They had to be close in age—maybe even friends.

"_Boruto, huh? I heard he fucked up your pizza."_ Shikadai mused. "_He's on delivery tonight."_

"Good. I know what I'm having for dinner." Kawaki grunted. "Yeah, the pizza got dropped but it was fine. He seems a little… difficult though."

Shikadai chuckled, the impression pretty accurate. "_Difficult and stubborn, but he's a hard worker. Never dropped an order before though. We see all kinds of shit going door to door, but maybe I should have warned him about you."_

The actor laughed freely at that. Maybe he was right. But then he wouldn't have got to enjoy such a reaction. He couldn't see himself ever forgetting it. "I might have to surprise him tonight too."

"_Don't break him now, it'd be a drag to cover his shifts."_ Shikadai joked, but he was half serious.

"I won't break him, just tease him a little. He's way too pure for me, so don't worry." He could tell there was some form of friendship between Shikadai and Boruto and he didn't want there to be any confusion.

"_Fair enough. I'm sure I'll be hearing about it later."_

_Great. _Just as he figured. "Wish me luck, dude."

"_As if you need it."_ Shikadai scoffed. "_Good luck man, see you around."_

With another laugh, Kawaki ended the call and got off the couch to stretch. It was certain to be interesting and he couldn't wait to see Boruto again.

Throughout the day, he had a lot to do. Since he had some time at home, there were things he needed which meant he had to deal with the public and shopping. He dreaded it, but there was no helping it. All the errands he had took several hours to complete before he made it back home. Another hour was spent putting things away and cleaning. He hadn't even taken time for a workout or anything else, though he did take a shower before the time came for dinner.

He wasn't having pizza, instead he cooked something healthier because that's what his body was craving. However, he still placed an order just to get the blond back over to his place. He owed him after all, seeing him again was just an added bonus. Kawaki rested on his couch, wearing a pair of his favorite pajama bottoms. Waiting until a good time, he placed his order and watched TV while he waited.

Only half an hour later, there was a knock on his door. He could only imagine how Boruto felt even having to come back—and so soon too. It was a struggle fighting his smile on his way to the door. When he opened it, Boruto was holding onto his pizza with a firm grip, eyes on Kawaki's chest for a couple seconds before he looked up.

"Um, hey. I got your pizza."

"Yeah, come in." Kawaki smiled and moved back as he walked in. After closing the door, he pointed towards the kitchen and Boruto headed that way. "I really hope you're not going to deny my payment again tonight."

"You denied me first." Boruto pointed out. "But I won't refuse this time."

"Good." He sighed as the blond left the box on the bar in the same place he had the day before. "You didn't get yourself in trouble, did you?"

The blond shook his head. "It was fine, the boss man was cool about it."

Kawaki still felt a little bad. Boruto shouldn't have taken things so far. Nobody even needed to find out. "You shouldn't worry so much." He said as he pulled the money out of his pocket.

"Better safe than sorry." The shorter man shrugged. "Besides, it was the right thing to do."

"Do you have a knack for turning everything adorable?" He had to, because somehow Kawaki's heart clenched with a fondness that didn't make any sense. What was it about him?

"Adora—_what_?" Boruto flushed. "I'm not—I didn't do anything."

"I guess it's just because you're cute as fuck." Kawaki shrugged. It did make sense.

The blue eyed man opened and closed his mouth a few times, ending up tugging his ball cap further down over his head.

"Do I need to sign something?" He asked to get Boruto out of hiding.

"O-oh, right." The blond stammered and quickly dug out the receipt, grabbing his pen as well. "Here."

Kawaki took the items, purposely having his hands linger on Boruto's first. He signed the receipt, handed it and the pen back along with the folded money. "Thank you. I'm sure this will be as good as the one last night."

"Easier to eat, you mean." Boruto corrected with a small smile. "And uh, here. Your copy."

After making sure it was _only _the receipt, Kawaki stuffed it in his pocket while admiring Boruto's soft and appealing features. "I didn't have any trouble with the other one. You were just overreacting."

"Kawaki, I made your pizza do a faceplant. The toppings were everywhere." The other man chuckled. "You're just being nice about it."

"Not at all. It was delicious, and the fact that it hit the floor and still survived is pretty cool. Don't you think?" He wanted to keep Boruto, if only to talk to him a little longer, to figure him out—to figure out why he interested him so much.

"Pure luck." The blond grinned. "Maybe a little bit of skill and style."

Watching his blue eyes brighten and that grin split his lips really made Kawaki's heart constrict. "Well, you can drop my pizza anytime."

This time Boruto busted out a full and boisterous laugh, the sound ending in a snort that made him hold his nose in embarrassment. Kawaki couldn't help himself, his laughter came out before he could stop it. It was funny, but more than that… it was so fucking cute.

"Why the hell are you even laughing?" He managed to get out. He'd been completely serious about the pizza.

Boruto's cheeks burned, voice coming out a little higher than normal as he spoke in his defense. "It sounded like a corny pickup line!"

"Corny? Ouch." Kawaki laid his hand over his chest and feigned a look of hurt.

"Corny." The blue eyed man confirmed. "But a good one, I liked it."

Kawaki smirked as he moved to walk by him and into the living room. "Does that mean it worked?"

The blond trailed behind him. "Uh . . ."

"What was that?" Kawaki questioned, taking his usual seat on the couch. He watched Boruto expectantly.

The blond cleared his throat before rocking on his feet, glancing around. "I should get going."

"Oh, I see how it is." He mused, smiling smugly.

"How what is?"

"Brushing me off like that."

Boruto hid a smile, tilting his hat up. "Not sure I know what you mean."

"You ignored my question. You remember." He was playing dumb and even that was cute. Kawaki has to be tripping.

The shorter man raised a brow in mock confusion. "You asked me something?"

"Sure did." Kawaki nodded, arching his own brows in challenge.

"Must have slipped my mind." He said, grinning away.

"That's too bad then. I really wanted to know your answer."

Boruto hummed before walking over to the door, still not offering a reply. "Have a good night."

"I'm sure I will. You be safe, kid."

The blond waved on his way out, closing the door behind him. Kawaki hoped he would be shocked once again when he took a look at his tip. He was gone too soon though, but Kawaki felt so alive just from having him in his presence for that short time. Out of all the guys Kawaki had seen, Boruto was the only one who made him feel _anything. _It was probably a good thing the blond had brushed him off. Otherwise, Kawaki might've done something he would certainly regret. He couldn't risk anything like that.

Not for his own safety, but for any potential interests. Like Boruto.


End file.
